It's a Miracle After All
by GabbyTiva4ever
Summary: Aria can't have kids. What happens 2 years later? Tags to 7x20
1. I Still Love You

It's a Miracle After All

Chapter One: I still love you

Aria's big day was fast approaching and currently they were at the Lost Woods Resort with the girls, Toby and Caleb. The gang surprised Ezra and Aria with dinner and a bonfire. She couldn't believe by the end of the week she would no longer be Aria Montgomery. She would be Aria Marie Fitz.

"Yeah, things definitely got a little tense when our mothers were discussing the seating charts."

"Tense? My mother almost threw a centerpiece at Ella's head." Ezra answered which made Spencer laugh and the other two smirk

"Diane said she knocked it across the room by accident and I believe her." She responded back

Spencer asks if anyone wanted a drink but then she wanted to talk to Hanna about something. So, they walked over to the cart where the drinks were and everyone else just started their own conversations.

"Seriously though, after all the things this group has been through, I don't think marriage is going to be that hard."

"That's because you haven't had kids yet." Says Emily.

Aria felt her stomach drop a little at the mention of kids. There was something she needed to talk to Ezra about. How was she going to tell her soon to be husband that she couldn't have kids? She felt disappointed because she'd always imagined herself becoming a mother and knowing that it gets taken away from you is a big let down.

"This is our first time out in months." Emily says, looking at Alison

"Exactly, which is why we should go back to our room." Alison holds out her hand for Emily to take which she does.

They stood up and they go to their room. Ezra puts his drink down and he reaches his hand across Aria's lap. He whispers in her ear as she rests her hand on top of his.

"Let's go back to our room and make love?"

"Uh, guys.. yeah we're gonna call it a night too."

Aria stood up holding Ezra's hand as he stood up as well and they both walked back into the Lost Woods Resort to find their room. Once there, they started making out while taking clothes off. He laid her gently on the bed not breaking the kiss. Aria kissed him back deeply before he rolled them over so Aria was on top. He leaned up and kissed her roughly as his hands roamed up and down her back. Aria's hand traveled up his arm to his cheek. She then pulled away and she sat up. She saw him lick his lips and she groaned in thought. The way he was looking at her made her whole body shiver. She grabbed the sheet and took it down with her as she laid on top of him.

She kissed him deeply and he ran his hands along her back. While kissing her, he rolls them over and he starts kissing from her neck down slowly. She watches him intensely, biting her lip and he kisses all the way down to her ankles. When he looked up at her, he had this smoldering look in his eyes. She was breathing slightly and she watched him as he kissed the skin on both legs making his way up her body to his destination.

"Ezra…" She moaned softly

He kissed her, right on her clit. She gasped slightly and threw her head back on the pillow and she moaned loudly. He began to thrust his tongue in and out of her. She grasped the sheet in her hands and closed her eyes as well. He played with her clit; licking and sucking causing her to cry his name out over and over again. She began to move her hips in motion with his tongue, moaning. He then added not one but two fingers into her and started to pump them in and out of her. Soon she gave a very good long moan and came into his mouth.

"Was that good?" Ezra asks after swallowing her cum and kisses his way back up

"You know it was.." Aria replies, smiling

She kisses him deeply and slides her tongue into his mouth, moaning as she tastes herself. He kisses her back deeply and then he positions himself between her legs. She guided him to her entrance and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Aria."

"I love you too Ezra."

He kissed her deeply and she kisses him back the same way. His hand slides down her leg and he lifts it up wrapping it around his waist. He slides his tongue into her mouth just as he enters her causing her to gasped and moan at the same time. He stayed still for a moment or two before he started to thrust in and out of her slowly. After some time, Aria started to move with him. She wrapped her arms around his back then wrapped her other leg around his waist. She began moving faster and moaned with each thrust throwing her head back.

He kisses her neck as he speeds up the pace and he sucks on her neck as she gave him more room. Then he kisses down her neck to her chest. He captured a nipple in his mouth and sucked it hungrily then moved to the other one. Moaning, she reaches down and grabs his ass loving the way it felt when he moved. He groaned deeply and started to thrust even faster. They were both panting like crazy. He felt her walls starting to tighten up around him.

"Ezra, I'm getting close!"

A few more thrusts later, Aria moaned loudly as waves of pleasure went throughout her body as she came. Ezra was right there with her, two more thrusts and he came inside of her; filling her up. They were both breathing heavily and Aria sighed as she felt him.

"Holy crap."

Ezra looks at her, "Hey, isn't that my line?" Chuckling

Aria and Ezra were both asleep when Aria woke up to the buzzing of her phone. She picked it up from the nightstand, looking at the caller ID; she answered it.

"Hello.." She gets out of bed and walks over to the window "Are you sure?"

After getting off the phone, she walks out of the room and goes into the lobby to sit on the couch. Moments later, Spencer walks in and hears her sniffing.

"Aria? Oh my god. What's wrong?" Spencer asks, kneeling down beside her and taking her hand

"I can't marry Ezra.."

Once the girls come in and sit down. She tells them she can't have kids.

"I know it's hard but you have to tell him." Says Spencer

"I can't." Aria says shaking her head. She looks up at them. "I can't do that. Our rehearsal dinner is tomorrow."

Alison says, "You shouldn't be the only one going through a ceremony holding onto that."

At the apartment, Aria was fixing herself a glass of wine. Ezra had just gotten off the phone with his mother and was talking to Aria when he heard a crash. He looked over to see pieces of shattered glass on the floor and Aria putting her hand on her forehead.

"Hey.." He walks over to her as they both bent down to pick the broken glass up

He watches for a moment then started to get worried, "Aria Hey, what's going on?"

She sniffles and she wipes her nose with the back of her hand. "I got confirmation yesterday.."

"Confirmation?"

"I was late and I thought I was pregnant.."

"Aria." Ezra started to say

"I can't have kids." She says and then she looks up at him

Ezra just holds her and then they move to the couch. He was on the couch and she was sitting on the table. They were holding each other's hand.

"I'm sorry." She shakes her head a little "Tomorrow was supposed to be one of the most happiest days of our lives."

"It will be. You still plan on marrying me tomorrow right?"

She nods softly.

"Then nothing's changed." He looks into her eyes while talking "I love you and we are going to have a family. We will adopt, get a surrogate. We'll do whatever we have too."

She nods softly again. He leans down and he kisses her hands.

"Okay."

He leans back against the couch and he pulls her with him wrapping his arms around her. She put her arm around his neck and they just sat there. He loved her and he would do anything to make her happy.


	2. For Better or Worse I Do

It's a Miracle After All

Chapter Two: I Do for Better or Worse

 **Ezra doesn't get kidnapped and Mike does show up for the wedding. Hardy and Wesley make an appearance. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

It was the morning of the wedding. Aria and the girls had stayed at The Radley. They had gotten up and had breakfast and then they got ready to head to the church. Once they arrived, they went into the dressing room. Ezra was already there with Hardy, Mike, and his brother; Wesley. Aria's parents were there as well. Spencer helped Aria with her hair. Hanna helped with makeup.

Ezra was in the other dressing room on the other side of main room of the church. He was dressed in a blue suit with a light blue tie and a white button down dress shirt. He was holding a piece of paper with his vows written on it. He must have went over it a thousand times. He walked over to the mirror to put the boutonniere on. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in.."

The door opens to reveal Hardy and Wesley. Hardy was dressed in a black suit and Wesley was dressed in a gray suit.

"Well I can't believe my best friend is getting married." Hardy said, walking over to Ezra.

"I can't believe my big brother is getting married." Says Wesley, walking over to him as well.

Ezra looked at the both of them and nodded. After Aria had to told him about Archer Dunhill, he knew he wanted to ask Aria to tell him one more time. No matter what happened, he wanted her as a wife and he wanted a life with her, only her. It was Aria he wanted in his life. Forever and always.

"I know. Me either."

"When you called and told me you were getting married to Aria, I was like 'Really? I'm surprised you guys lasted this long.'"

Ezra looked at him, "I know you were just looking out for me. I knew what I was getting into. We played it safe until we had to tell her parents. That didn't go so well."

Mike nods "I remember. I'm still sorry for punching you. I figured I better do it then dad do it. After that happened, I asked Aria a question and she said 'when you love someone, it's worth fighting for, no matter the odds.' I believe it."

"No problem. I'd rather have you do it then him."

"Ready to become my brother in law?"

"Ready as I'll be."

Aria was finishing putting her dress on and then she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt as if she was someone out of a bridal magazine. She never imagined herself in a wedding dress. When she went dress shopping, she didn't know what she was looking for until she looked at a particular one and said that was the one. It was delicate and lacy. Her hair was in a messy down bun with some loose hair hanging down.

Aria walks out from behind the screen. When the girls see her, Emily ends up crying.

"Em, are you crying?"

"Yeah." Said Emily, her hand by her mouth. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiles softly before looking at Spencer "Oh my god, are you crying too?"

The girls laugh softly

"I'm just.. I'm just so happy to be here with all of you, including you Aria."

"I never imagined this day without you guys."

Aria moves and they all hug her.

'Let's take a selfie before the photographer gets here."

They all say "yeah" and then they take a selfie.

The photographer arrives on time and takes pictures of both wedding parties then they go set up to take pictures of everyone walking down the aisle.

"You ready to become Ezra's wife?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The girls hugged Aria and they went to find their seats. Byron walks over and sees her in her dress.

"I can't believe my little girl is about to get married."

"I know." Aria sighed a little, "Dad, even though I'm not your little girl anymore; I get it. You just wanted what's best for me and to keep me safe."

Byron looked at his daughter, "Me and your mother get it as well. Instead of focusing on making me and your mother happy, he's focused on making you happy. Which you are. We feel good about him becoming our son in law. We have for awhile now."

"Thank you. You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."

They move in for a hug. You could hear the church bell ringing and the music starts to play. Aria loops her arm through his and the doors open. Aria looks at her dad.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes pookiebear?"

"Catch me if I fall.."

"You got it."

You know that feeling when you get nervous and you get butterflies in your stomach. Well that's how Aria felt right at this moment. She took a deep breath and she smiled softly. Byron started to walk her around the corner and they started to walk down the aisle slowly. When Aria looked up and Ezra came into her view, it took her breath away.

"Oh my god." Aria said softly

Ezra was standing at the alter, with Hardy waiting patiently for the wedding to start. He never thought he would be standing here marrying the girl he had met at the bar in his first year of teaching. He looked up and saw Aria walking towards him in her dress.

"Oh my.." He said as his breath caught in his throat

They both smiled at each other as Aria got closer to him. The music stopped and the priest stood on the top step and he began to talk.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Byron took a deep breath, "Her mother and I do."

He turned to Aria and he kissed her cheek before giving her hand to Ezra which he took. He went and sat next to Ella. He looked at her and smiled before turning his attention to the front.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ezra and Aria. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, and trust. But above all, for friendship. Aria, your vows."

Aria took a deep breath and she looked straight into her favorite part about Ezra; his eyes, "That day at the bar changed my life forever. I was bummed out over my friend missing when this cute boy started to talk to me. As we were talking, we connected instantly and I got so distracted that we ended the night in the bathroom making out which is why I never got to eat my cheeseburger.. (Ezra blushes slightly but smiles softly) When we ran into each other again, I knew it was wrong and dangerous but forget about theory, I knew right then and there you were the one person I was willing to take a risk for. We been through a lot and I told Mike 'When you love someone, it's worth fighting for no matter the odds. All I have to say is I love Ezra and you were the best decision I ever made and I promise to love and cherish you."

By the middle of this, Aria had tears of happiest in her eyes. Ezra looked at Aria and he reached his thumb out to wipe her tears away before speaking.

"When I met you in Snookers, I thought who is this amazing girl. There's a quote that goes 'You must give up the life you had planned in order to have the life that is waiting for you.' I thought I knew what that but I didn't until I met you. Even though I knew what we were doing was dangerous and risky, I didn't look right but it has always felt right. While I was away, I thought about you every second and I still do. I promised myself to keep you safe and happy because that's what mattered the most to me. When you had came back 5 years later after everything had happened, I saw you walking into the Brew and it felt like the last stretch of track of a roller coaster ride right before it comes to a stop, where your knees are weak, but you can breathe again. That's when I knew. I wanted you in my life Aria, for the rest of my life. I don't ever want to let you go. I love you Aria and I promise from this day forward, to love and cherish you. To keep you happy and safe."

Aria looked at him as he spilled his heart out to her and she could feel the tears trying to escape from her eyes again. She smiled softly.

"Do you Ezra Fitz take Aria Montgomery to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Aria Montgomery take Ezra Fitz to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"By the power of invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ezra leans in and kisses her putting his hand on her cheek. Aria kisses him back and places her hand on his heart. They both pull away smiling at each other someone in the audience saying "awe."

"I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Fitz."

They turned to face everyone and they started clapping. They all stood up clapping as the now happy married couple walked down the aisle.

Later that day the girls met in the middle of Rosewood to say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you guys."

Spencer looks at her, "It'll only be for 2 weeks Aria."

"I know. It'll feel like a lifetime though." Aria says softly

Aria's phone beeps and she looks at it, "Well the cabs here.."

She hugs them and she tells them she'll take a lot of pictures. She walks to The Brew where Ezra is standing with their carry on. Even though she got bad news, she was going to relax and be with her husband. Smiling, she leaned up and kissed him.

"Let's go.."

She got in and he put the bags in before getting in himself. Smiling at her, he kissed her softly. Tucking her into his side, he says "I love you Mrs. Fitz."

"I love you too Mr. Fitz.", Says Aria kissing him back

With that, they went to the airport.

 **Next chapter is the honeymoon.**


	3. The Honeymoon

It's a Miracle After All

Chapter 3: The Honeymoon

Aria and Ezra were on the plane waiting for it to take off. Since Aria took care most of the wedding, Ezra was in charge of the honeymoon. Making the designation a surprise, Aria has no idea where they are going. He also had a surprise for her every year that they have known each other. Aria looks over at him from the window seat.

"Please Ezra. Tell me where we are going."

"Not going to happen. You were in charge of our wedding so I was in charge of our honeymoon. Any way, you'll found out soon enough."

Aria leans in close to him, "Please.." leaning in more to give him a kiss

Ezra closed his eyes as he kissed her back softly. _She was never going to let up was she?_ He thought to himself.

"Nice try. I'm not saying a word about it until we arrive so just relax and enjoy the ride."

A thought came to her mind and she said to him, "I'd rather relax and enjoy riding you." She was blushing by now

Ezra's eyes widen and he inwardly groaned to himself. She was going to be the death of him. This was going to be a very long flight.

The flight attendant announced the plane was taking off and they went over the safety rules then the plane started down the runway and started to lift off the ground into the air.

A lot of hours later they finally arrive at the airport. They pick up their bags and Ezra calls a cab to take them to their designation. On their way there, Ezra takes out a blindfold and puts it on Aria to cover her eyes.

"Ezra, I can't see anything."

"That's the point. We're almost there. Humor me."

They arrive at their designation. Ezra helps Aria out of the cab and gets their bags. He then guides her to the front door and opens it.

"Ready?"

Aria nods and being the romantic that he is, he picks her up bridal style which causes her to squeal "Ezra! Put me down…" and he carries her over the threshold. He then sits her down and he takes off the blindfold.

They were inside of a villa in Barkla. It was on top of a hill overlooking a vineyard. The building was made of yellow bricks with columns in the front. There were tropical trees around and on the side of the building there was a pool with table and chairs with some shade. Aria was looking straight into the kitchen. It has 4 stoves, a sink, two microwaves, 2 countertops, and a fridge.

"Wow this is.."

"Too much?" Says Ezra

Aria shakes her head, "No, it's perfect. You said a family friend owns this."

Ezra nods, "Yes. After everything that happened and we got engaged, I called him and asked if I could use this place. I actually had gotten a call from him a day ago. He shocked us up on food and other stuff we may need."

Ezra shows her where everything else was. Off to the right of the kitchen, was the sitting room. There was a fireplace and 2 chairs plus a couch and some shelves. Down the hall, was their bedroom. There was a fireplace and around the corner was their bed and the bathroom plus a chair and table.

Once they got settled, they decided to make something since they haven't eaten anything since before the wedding. Searching for a few things, Aria set about making one of her favorite dishes her mother use to make when she was younger. Ezra helped some and Aria was afraid he would set a fire.

"I'm kidding! I know you won't when I'm here with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Ezra

Aria moved around to his right and she started to run her hand down his arm, "Excuse me.." She then opened the drawer to get something. He just smiled and continues to do whatever it was he was doing. She moves back around to his left and watches him.

"Need a hand with that?"

"No, I got it."

"Okay."

She reaches over him to grab something. He leans back a little.

"I know what you are doing."

"What? I'm trying to cook us dinner." Says Aria, looking at him

"No you are not. You only have to ask."

"Ask about what?"

He gives her a look

"All you have to do is tell me what you want."

She looks at him with a steamy look in her eye, "I want you to make love to me like you never have before."

He brushes his lips against hers "You sure about that?"

"Yes." She nods

He kisses her deeply and he picks her up. He then carries her to the bedroom and shuts the door. He turns and has her against the door. She kisses him back and has her legs wrapped around him while her hands play with the curls on the back of his neck. While kissing her, he slides a knee between her legs and presses it against her core causing her to let out a whimper from excitement. He kisses down to her neck slowly and sucks on her weak spot, She gives him more room and she lets out a moan. He starts to take off her shirt and then he kisses down to the swell of her breasts.

She tugged on his shirt wanting it off of him. She desperately wanted to feel his skin against hers. He stopped and took his shirt off and went to play with her clasp silently asking permission to take it off.

She whispers into his ear, "Take it off.."

He took it off and he lowered his head, lightly caressing her nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. She moaned a bit loud and arched her back from the door. She was breathing slightly as well.

"Ezra…"

She ran her hands through his hair. He turned and carried her over to the bed then he gently tossed her onto the bed. He then climbs up the bed and places a kiss on her lips before trailing kisses down her neck onto her chest then he kisses her stomach before taking off her pants. Once they were off, he looked at her before getting something out of his bag. Then he climbed back on top of her and kissed her deeply while tying her wrists to the bed with his red tie she had brought him for their first date.

She pulls away slightly and looks up to see her wrists tied to the bed, "Hey, that's not fair!"

He just smirks at her, "All's fair." He then starts kissing down her neck to her stomach then to her panty line. He licks his lips and slides down her panties and throws them. He then reaches down by the side of the bed and plugs in something. He places slow kisses from her ankles to her thighs.

Goosebumps appeared along her skin as he got closer and closer to her core. She was really wet and pulsing for him. She was breathing slightly, had her eyes closed, and was biting her bottom lip. He was kissing her thighs and then he spread her legs slightly. When he got her attention, he smiled his boyish grin and lowered himself onto her. She let out a gasp and let out a moan. He started to stroke her with his tongue.

He continued to kiss and suck her most sensitive part then he reached down for the object that was lying beside the bed, focusing on that one spot which he knew would drive her crazy; he brought the object up and touched her clit.

She jerked her hips "Holy fuck!"

The object he had was a vibrator. The speed was on medium high. While he was using the vibrator on her, he used his tongue as well to bring her even more pleasure. She tried to put her hands down to grip the sheets but then she remembered he tied her up using the tie.

"Ezra.."

"Cum for me."

She kept moaning and soon she felt herself getting closer to the edge. Her breathing was uneven and suddenly her body tenses up and she lets out a loud moan as she reaches her climax.

After swallowing her cum, he makes a trail of light kisses back up to her. Then he kisses her neck while he waits for her breathing to return to normal.

"Wow that was.. Untie me now. I want you."

As soon as he unties her, she kisses him deeply and pulls him close. He kisses her with passion and then he pulls away.

"I love you Aria."

"I love you too."

He kissed her again getting into position

"Ready?"

"I'm always ready for you."

With that, he enters her and they moan as they come together as husband and wife for the first time. They stayed like that for a few moments before he started to move slowly. She kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck playing with his hair on his neck. They kept kissing as he keeps moving slowly and then she rolls him over so she's on top. His hands were running up and down her sides as he reached up and kissed her.

Her hand was on his cheek while her other hand was roaming around. He then put his hand on the back of her neck to help her move easily. They were both breathing slightly now.

"Oh my god.."

"Oh my god, don't stop."

She keeps moving slowly as they continued to kiss until Ezra decided to speed things up a bit. He rolls her over so he's on top and he quickens his pace. He kisses her before he moves his lips to her neck and sucks on her weak spot. She gasped as she felt him slip his hand between her legs to rub her clit. She felt a big rush of pleasure run throughout her body.

"Ezra!" She moaned out as she shifted her hips from such great pleasure causing him to slip in deeper

"Aria…" He groaned out as he then started to pound into her at a fast pace

He bent his head to bit her neck gently as he felt her body tighten around him and starting to tremble.

"Ezra.."

"Cum for me."

Aria let out a loud moan as a powerful orgasm went through her. Ezra groaned as he felt himself fall over the edge with her. They lay panting heavily. When their breathing came down a little, Aria was the first one to speak.

"Holy crap!"

Ezra looks at her, still panting. "Hey, isn't that my line?" Chuckling

"Yes. It was so worth the wait."

Some time later, they had gotten up and finished making dinner. They sat in front of the fireplace in their room while watching a black and white movie. Once they had cleaned up, they took a shower with a few stolen kisses here and there. They got out, dried off, and got dressed into bed clothes. Aria ended up wearing her favorite shirt of his.

"You look better in that then me."

"Oh, do I? Thanks."

They both climb into bed and Ezra spoons her. He brings the blanket up and covers them. He kisses her forehead.

"So, any plans for tomorrow?"

Ezra looks at her. He smiles softly.

"Well I thought I would take you into the city and show you the sights."

"Sounds like fun."

"Mm yeah. We had a long day. We have a long day tomorrow. Now lets get some sleep."

"I love you Ezra."

"I love you too Aria Fitz."

She smiles softly. She still couldn't believe she's his wife now.

They both kiss each other and snuggle, both falling asleep with smiles on their faces. Some time in the night, Aria woke up to something. She looked and saw that Ezra was laughing in his sleep.

" _Wow he hasn't done that in awhile_."

She shakes him gently awake. He looks at her.

"What?"

"You were laughing in your sleep.."

"Oh."

Aria looks back at him

"Why?"

"I'm happy you're my wife now and I love you."

"I love you too and I'm happy you're my husband."

Aria kisses him and he kisses back. One thing leads to another and they end up making love again.

They both end up falling right back to sleep, happy as ever with smiles on their faces. Ready to start anything that gets thrown their way.


End file.
